Entity
by Juclesia
Summary: (COMPLETE). Just a cute little fic about Rin's feelings for Sesshoumaru.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and nor will I ever.

_**Entity**_

Five long years had passed since the young optimistic girl had become a loyal follower to her two masters, and she was beginning to transform into a "young lady". Her curves gradually began to take shape, her face growing more sophisticated.

Though two things that didn't seem to change were her child's heart and spirit, for still she enjoyed racing Master Jaken through a meadow of flowers on a sunny day, or playing a mischievous game of hide and seek. No matter what she did, her smile never wavered, not in the slightest bit.

But there was one other thing that had changed since all those years before, something she herself still wasn't quite certain of; her feelings for her Lord, Sesshoumaru. When she had first found him, he'd looked wounded and had lay against a tree, his breathing shallow and tired. She had felt a deep sympathy for the demon, mostly from personal experience, and had decided to help to nurture him back to normal health. Bravely she had then gone up to him with an offering of food, a bit startled when he had rejected it coldly by knocking it out from her feeble arms.

After a while of following her Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken, she began to look up to her Lord as the father she'd never had. She found him kind and caring, protecting both she and Jaken from peril or harm.

But the developing girl now realized these feelings were changing. She would constantly catch herself gazing pointlessly at her Lord, studying his cascading white hair and gently toned face. A peculiar, ticklish feeling would emerge in her stomach whenever he asked her a question. At times she would even get the sudden desire to hold his hand, to entwine her fingers with his as they walked down a trail.

She knew she loved Lord Sesshoumaru; she had never doubted that to be true, for she had ever since she had laid eyes on him. But it had been different then. That had been a daughter longing for a father, nothing more. She found with a bit of nervousness that this time was different somehow.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Stealthily she hid behind a tree, staring cautiously at her Lord. He lay near the softly humming creek, his back relaxed against a tree's trunk. She felt her young heart flutter as she witnessed the rare scene in which the fireflies added a gentle, radiant glow to her Lord's handsome features.

She wasn't certain how long she stood there, gazing at the dreamlike scene with longing: a longing to be in that scene, to be there by Lord Sesshoumaru with nothing but the fireflies surrounding them. It wasn't until after she broke her daze that she reached a decision.

She had to try. She had to find out.

With deep prudence she slowly came out from behind the tree, taking quiet, delicate steps to where her Lord lay. She stopped momentarily as his golden orbs shifted to her, her fragile heart skipping a vital beat. She expected him to be angry with her sneaking up on him, because she knew he hated that, but to her astonishment, he merely turned away again as if he hadn't even seen her. This was when she continued her courageous journey to her Lord's side, this time even quieter than before.

When she reached her destination, she once again came to a halt and silently waited for her Lord's acknowledgment. In both her anxiety and shyness, she placed her hands behind her back while subconsciously rocking back and forth on her heels. But despite her impatient movements, he didn't turn to her.

She didn't know what to do. Her conscious continued to sway to and fro, weighing the benefits and possible consequences of what she was about to do. She wondered if he would be angry with her show of affection, or if she'd just embarrass herself somehow. As these questions ran through her mind, she let herself hesitantly sink to her knees at her Lord's side, taking one last notice of the fireflies and savoring the serene atmosphere.

She then audaciously began to snuggle her way into his warm chest, not daring to look up to see his reaction. She just wanted to take this moment and make it last forever, nothing more. All she desired was to be with him for but two minutes, and she'd be the happiest girl alive. It seemed she got her wish.

For he didn't push her away, yet didn't embrace her. But instead he remained completely still, allowing her to rest against him. So she took this valuable opportunity to savor his warmth that radiated into her, and to hearken to the slow pace of his beating heart. Was he always so calm? A potential smile claimed her lips and she suddenly realized that it was true. The happiness she felt within her heart proved it.

She loved Lord Sesshoumaru. . .

Seasoning the already precious moment, a lone firefly drifted lazily by. It was funny, how it was almost as though the fireflies_ knew _of what she was doing and what was happening, and were attempting to encourage her somehow with their vibrant, optimistic glow.

The strange, comfortable silence continued a bit longer, before broken abruptly by a voice.

"Rin," her Lord said softly, his tone stoic and controlled.

As soon as she heard him speak her name, she turned to stare hopefully at him, noting that his gaze was still fixed on the creek. "Yes, M'Lord?"

"Get off me."

And like that, everything shattered.

Rin's smile immediately faded as the curt order stayed resonant in her mind. Of course, she knew she'd have to face this possibility, that he'd reject her, but she hadn't expected it to be so harsh. And why had he waited until that exact moment? It was almost cruel. But she knew, to both she and Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's word was law, and it was never wise to disobey his orders. With reluctance and deep sadness, she complied, rising to her feet with her head hung low in shame.

But there was another reason for keeping her face hidden.

She refused to let her Lord see the single tear that slid down her cheek.

And with that, she turned on her heel and retreated from the creek, no longer taking notice of the fireflies that floated by. She had thought that their light had meant something; she thought it foretold good things were to happen, but she walked away with that belief shattered.

Little did she know, that as she left, her Lord continued to stare meaningfully after her. And once her form had disappeared completely from view, he closed his eyes in deep thought, taking in all that had just happened.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He knew the tiny Rin he once knew was now maturing in both body and mind and would soon be a woman. A human woman. And to be perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't sure what he planned to do once she reached that point in time. He knew that what had happened tonight had been part of her rapidly maturing feelings for him. But he wasn't certain he could return those type of feelings. She was a _human_ after all.

Resting his mind for a brief moment, he took in the low humming of the creek, and the soft whining of the cicada in the distance. And within the blackness of his eyelids, he saw Rin as the little girl she had once been, standing with her whimsical, lopsided smile.

But then again, who knew?

"Maybe someday, Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered under his breath, making sure not even himself could hear, "maybe."

He then opened his eyes, noting in bewilderment how much brighter the fireflies had suddenly become.

**Fin**


End file.
